


Inspired By Your Song

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Bilbo heard the song and poked his head out of his office door.





	Inspired By Your Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for artemis1000 on dreamwidth to the prompt, _Kiss inspired by a song for Thorin/Bilbo_.

"Far over..."

Blinking quickly, Bilbo was startled out of his thoughts on his book by the sound of soft singing that he heard coming through the partially closed door of his office. It had been quite a while since he'd heard Thorin and the others of their Company sing that song.

Quietly, he poked his head out of his door and looked towards the sitting room where Bilbo could see Thorin standing in front of their fireplace with his hands behind his back. Dís, Balin, Dwalin, Fíli, and Kíli were humming along with his husband.

Noiselessly, he slipped in among their small group and gently tugged his startled husband into a gentle kiss as the others chuckled.


End file.
